Council of K'ure
The Council of K'ure serves as the judicial body for the Draenic people, since its expansion on the enforcement and administration of Draenic law beyond its original implementation as what could be termed a war tribunal. It's responsibility is to ensure the peacefulness of Draenic society and to investigate and judge any accused infractions of the Draenic law code that they receive. The Council sits beyond the influence of either military or political spheres of influence, taking its authority from the Prophet who first decided to found the Council which give them a great deal of independence and ability to go about the work they need to. System of Law The Council of K'ure exists as a type of inquisitorial court where the council which at it's ideal sits as a group of nine Justicar's each one requiring to be appointed by an existing Justicar of the Council, it is the Council itself that investigates accused offences, gathers witnesses and articles of evidence before calling an accused to trial. The trial occurs as the full bench of Justicar's available at the time with a minimum of three required for quorum to exist, however to assist in this a full Justicar may appoint temporaries for such a time until a trial has finished in order to see the law carried out. The trial consists of the Justicar's themselves serving as prosecutors, any witnesses either they or the accused has called to speak, the accused and if relevant the accused's defence council which may not always be present. Founding In the aftermath of the fall of Shattrath and the Draenic civilisation on Draenor at the hands of the Legion corrupted Orc's the Draenei faced a problem after they had relocated to their hidden strongholds across the Zangar Sea such as Telredor of what exactly they should do with Orc's that their people captured. While many of the Draenei would have likely seen them simply killed, and indeed many did just that, the leadership of the people however under direction of the Prophet felt it necessary to provide their people with stability and strong visible morality. In that they created the Council of K'ure in honour of the Naaru who had protected them for so long on the Genedar to put the captured Orcs on trial for their crimes, and in doing so provide a clear and visible contrast from the Orc's brutality and destruction to the order, morality and just of the Draenic people. However over time certain corruption and regular criminality within the Draenic people that began to surface in the aftermath of the destruction their civilisation experienced, due to their prospects and the conditions they found themselves in, unsavoury people and behaviours began to develop which lead to the Prophet expanding the Council's responsibilities in order to flush out and hold those who would prey on their people accountable for their actions. Punishments The most stringent punishment the Council can meet out is to commit one to death, there are however many many other possible punishments including imprisonment, with the possibility of what they have called void imprisonment, other things such a period of service to the Draenic people, donations to Draenic charities or forced enrolment in certain learning programs. Category:Organizations Category:Law Category:Law Organizations